


Diaphanous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [302]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Date Night Gone Wrong. Tony's still supposed to be recovering, but that's not going to stop him from having some fun with Jethro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/28/2000 for the word [diaphanous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/28/diaphanous).
> 
> diaphanous  
> very sheer and light; almost completely transparent or translucent.  
> delicately hazy.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Date Night Gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856868) and a bday present for jane_x80 as well as gift for QueeneoftheDeer who requested a smut sequel.
> 
> Also thanks to Musichick2004 for cheerleading and inspiration as I was trying to write the smut.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Diaphanous

“Jethro, I do not need to be wrapped in bubble wrap. A little fun between the sheets isn’t going to hurt my chances of recovery, I promise.” Tony wheedled.

Gibbs shook his head. “No. I won’t chance you. I need you.”

Tony frowned, glaring at Gibbs stubborn refusal. “I’m quite certain the doctors wouldn’t have released me if a little sex were going to hurt me. In fact, I’m pretty sure they wanted me on bed rest for the first few weeks and what better way of guaranteeing that than tiring me out with some love making?”

Tony watched Gibbs closely for any reaction. When the only thing he saw was a stubborn glint to Gibbs’ eyes and a stubborn set to his shoulder, Tony sighed. Giving it one last shot, Tony offered, “You can take it as slow and careful as you want to, to make sure that you don’t hurt me, but I promise you can’t hurt me.”

Gibbs looked mulish and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Tony pouting behind him. It had only been a couple of days since Tony got out of the hospital and Tony was trying to be understanding that he’d scared Gibbs. He knew Gibbs was worried about him and especially about hurting him more, but Tony couldn’t take this much longer. 

He was already going crazy with the constraints that he knew he needed to follow and Gibbs refusing to help distract him when he was fully capable of careful sex was driving him up a wall. He’d give it another day. If Gibbs hadn’t come around by then, he’d take matters into his own hands.

Gibbs eventually returned with dinner before vanishing again, only returning to tuck Tony into bed with him. Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs’ careful treatment, but he was also touched that Gibbs cared so much. Still he knew this meant that he’d have to implement his plan tomorrow. 

While it was true that he was in pain, he didn’t actually have to be on bed rest. It just made Gibbs feel better when he stayed in bed and rested, so Tony had been spending most of his time relaxing. He was fully capable of moving though. He just had to be careful about bending over and moving too quickly. 

Tony knew that after their argument yesterday Gibbs was likely to go into work and sic someone else on him to keep him in line, so he wasn’t surprised to wake up to an empty bed and no Gibbs in sight. He hoped that Gibbs sent Abby to keep him company and take care of him as he knew Abby would be willing to help him out with his plan. He could make any of his keepers help. It would just be easier with Abby.

“Tony?” Abby called as she entered the house.

Tony smiled, happy to have gotten his wish for keeper. “Upstairs!” He called back down to Abby.

“Tony!” Abby hugged him.

“Hey Abbs. I’m glad you’re here.” Tony’s mouth crinkled mischievously. “You’re just the person I need to help me implement my plan.”

“Plan? Just what are you up to, mister?” Abby shook her finger at Tony. “You know Gibbs will be pissed at me if he comes home and finds you’ve hurt yourself.” 

“I promise, Gibbs won’t be pissed at you. This is what we need to do…” Tony explained.

Abby listened and nodded along with Tony’s plan. She was glad it wasn’t something she would feel guilty for participating in. She even agreed to leave as soon as Gibbs got home, despite wanting to watch.

Gibbs blinked at the blur that was generally called Abby as he returned home.

“Bye!” Abby waved as she rushed off.

Gibbs stared after her in shock for a bit before heading up to check on Tony. He needed to make sure he was still doing ok. Plus maybe Tony knew what was up with Abby. Gibbs had expected her to stay for dinner with them.

He made it less than a step into his bedroom before he stopped stock still. Tony laid on the bed in diaphanous boxers and nothing else. Gibbs couldn’t stop his eyes from tracing all the skin he could now see. He could feel his cock hardening at the sight. 

Tony’s skin practically sparkled. Gibbs wasn’t sure he wanted to know how Tony had gotten that on himself. The way Tony laid on the bed drew his attention right to Tony’s cock which was obviously rock hard inside his diaphanous boxers and growing harder the more Gibbs stared at it.

Gibbs was actually rather glad Abby was gone. He wasn’t sure he could control himself enough to handle company, right now. There was something tickling at the back of his mind like a warning, but he was too turned on to pay it any attention.

With a predatory look in his eye, he stalked towards the bed, unconsciously stripping his clothes off as he went. Slowly climbing up the bed, Gibbs settled himself on top of Tony. Grabbing Tony’s arms, he held them above Tony’s head as he kissed the life out of Tony.

Gibbs wanted to take his time, but at the same time he couldn’t help the desire to just devour Tony where he lay. Releasing Tony’s arms, knowing that Tony would keep them where they were, Gibbs moved onto the main meal as he started licking and sucking all the bare skin he now had access to. 

He pinched one of Tony’s nipples while he sucked a hickey onto his neck. While he distracted Tony, he slipped the diaphanous boxers off, so that Tony was completely bare. He covered one of his fingers in lube and used it to slick Tony’s entrance as he played with the rest of Tony’s body. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Tony groaned at the multitude of sensations. His whole body felt like it was on fire. It was impossible for Tony to separate the various sensations. They were too many and too varied. He couldn’t help feeling a bit of smug satisfaction at how well his plan had worked, but it didn’t last long as he was quickly swallowed up in the sensations. 

Gibbs worked his way across Tony’s body nipping at his earlobe and then at his chest and wherever else he felt compelled to taste. He listened to each noise Tony made as he sucked, nibbled, and otherwise tortured Tony. He loved being able to draw those noises out of Tony.

“More, Jethro.” Tony whined, involuntarily shifting despite his attempts to keep his body still. He badly wanted to touch Gibbs and couldn’t help arching into some of the touches, but he remained as still as he could knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk Gibbs into more sex while recovering ever again if Gibbs thought he’d hurt him or that Tony had hurt himself in the process this time.

Gibbs glared as Tony’s movements resulted in their cocks rubbing against each other and Gibbs had to still himself and his motions in order to prevent himself from going off too early.

Tony gasped, “Sorry,” as he redoubled his efforts to remain still and not ruin his chances at this happening again.

Gibbs waited for Tony to settle down again as his brain started to kick in a bit and remind him that Tony was supposed to be resting. He knew that Tony had planned this, but he was willing to let Tony have his way so long as Tony didn’t hurt himself. Truthfully, he’d missed this with Tony and had been struggling not to take his lack of sex out on others as it was impossible for him to be with Tony in any capacity without getting at least a little horny.

Now that he was a little less on edge and Tony appeared to have calmed down and stayed still for a bit as well, Gibbs shoved his finger sharply into Tony’s ass, stretching him. Forcing himself to stay calm, he decided he’d have to start over in order to pay Tony back and moved back to Tony’s neck and started licking and sucking and working his way down Tony’s body again. 

Tony groaned when it became obvious that Gibbs wasn’t going to give him what he wanted anytime soon. “Jethro, please fuck me already,” Tony begged.

“Shhh.” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear. “We have all the time in the world.”

Tony wanted to thrust back against Gibbs finger, but he didn’t want Gibbs to start all over again. So he tried to hold himself still, despite desperately wanting to buck his hips or arch into the sensations. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning and begging for more though.

Gibbs softly rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s side trying to calm him. Settling himself back on top of Tony, so that their whole bodies were in contact, Gibbs tried to relax Tony so that he wasn’t struggling for completion and just enjoyed what was happening.

While Gibbs waited, he sucked a matching hickey onto the other side of Tony’s neck. Finally, he felt Tony relax under him and thrust his finger in and out a few times, tantalizing Tony. Tony couldn’t help involuntarily responding and thrusting back against Gibbs’ finger.

Gibbs pulled his finger out. “Do I need to just finish you off with my mouth in order to keep you still?”

“No!” Tony gasped out in protest. “Please, Jethro. I need your cock.”

“Then stay still.” Gibbs commanded, engulfing Tony’s cock in his mouth before Tony could say anything more.

What was left of Tony’s brain sputtered and died as he flopped back on the bed, completely wrung out as Gibbs sucked his soul out through his cock. Not only was his cock hardening beyond belief, but the sensations as Gibbs swirled his tongue around it drove Tony crazy. 

If Gibbs hadn’t already pushed him so close to his limit, he’d be moving like crazy trying to reach the edge of completion. Instead, he lay there limply, panting and swearing and completely unable to move as Gibbs brought him to the edge with his mouth before pulling back and leaving him dangling there.

So distracted and enticed by what Gibbs had been doing to his cock, Tony hadn’t even noticed that Gibbs had finished stretching his hole. Tony whined when Gibbs withdrew his mouth and with it the major sensations that were driving Tony crazy. Tony immediately started begging and pleading for Gibbs to finish him off and not leave him like that.

“Shhh.” Gibbs whispered as he lined himself up with Tony’s entrance.

Gibbs loved the feeling of Tony’s heat surrounding him. In his book, there was no better feeling in the world. It felt like coming home as he bottomed out.

Tony moaned, desperate little mews escaping him as rational thought was long gone. His body was awash with sensations and he couldn’t wait for Gibbs to start moving. He had no idea how long Gibbs had kept him on edge, but it had only made these final moments sweeter and more profound.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, nowhere near ready for it to be over, Gibbs pulled out and slammed back in making sure to hit Tony’s prostate. He couldn’t help smirking at the high pitched sound his lover made every time he stimulated his prostate. Starting out slow and gradually going faster, Gibbs used his cock to really blow Tony’s mind.

By this point in time, Tony couldn’t move if his life depended on it. All he could do was lie there and take it. He absolutely loved it.

Soon Gibbs too was getting close to the edge and he put more force into each thrust as the thrusts sped up and became closer and closer together, pushing Tony over the edge as Tony’s cock coated them both with spunk. He heard Tony scream as if it was an echo from far away as his brain’s processing was delayed by the pure pleasure that rushed through his system as Tony’s muscles clenched around his cock.

He pumped into Tony only a couple of more times before he too was coming deep inside Tony. He knew he should move and clean them up, but he couldn’t help collapsing on top of Tony for a few minutes completely worn out and just needing a little rest. Tony ran his hands through Jethro’s hair with a slight smile on his face as he relaxed completely boneless against the bed and joined Jethro in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
